Miniature circuit breaker is a type of terminal protection electric appliance most widely used for building electric terminal power distribution devices. Miniature circuit breaker is just a type of mechanical switching electric appliance with limited functions and its normal operations are only manual. This electric appliance cannot satisfy ever higher requirements on power distribution system informatization, networking, intelligentization, and multiple functions. Development of a type of multi-function intelligent miniature circuit breaker has become the grand trend and the direction of miniature circuit breaker.
Magnetic-hold relay is a new type of relay developed in recent years. It is also a type of automatic switch. Originally, magnetic-hold relay is mainly used for electricity meters that allow prepaid charging using IC card and centralized meter reading. Although magnetic-hold relay is a type of automatic switch, it can only be applied with a matching control circuit. In particular, existing magnetic-hold relays lack overload protection function and the function of complete coordination between manual operation and automatic operation.
With advent of the age of Internet of Things, intelligent home is gradually entering ordinary households, so that development of home miniature circuit breaker of reliable performance, simple structure, easy manufacture, and low cost, satisfying habit of common people, and providing intelligent control, is urgent.